


Чем бы дитя ни тешилось...

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Очередная попытка Румпеля воспитывать взрослого Гидеона.





	Чем бы дитя ни тешилось...

Румпель ожидал увидеть многое, но только не то, что увидел. Он, конечно, все мог понять, но это... «Перебор» - все, что сейчас приходило в голову.  
Прижав Эмму к асфальту и держа меч у ее горла, Гидеон с наслаждением насиловал ее, пристроившись сзади. «Ну а почему бы и нет» - читалось на его беспечно-зловещем лице. Это все его тьма! Его ужасные гены! Это он был виноват в том, что сын вырос таким! Таким... аморальным! Ужасный ребенок!  
\- Сынок! - отчаянно взмолился Румпель. - Имей совесть, просто убей ее!  
\- Не-а! - отозвался Гидеон, не замедляя резких движений. - Так неинтересно! Не мешай мне развлекаться, папа!  
Ну разве он мог стоять и просто смотреть?  
\- А-а-а, папа!!! - истерично завопил Гидеон, обнаружив свой член в руке отца. - Верни обратно!!!  
\- Верну, когда научишься хорошо себя вести! - заявил Румпель.  
\- Я взрослый! - капризно воскликнул сын. - Меня нельзя наказывать!  
Убедившись, что Эмма успела убежать достаточно далеко, Румпельштильцхен смилостивился и вернул ему член. Гидеон вздохнул с явным облегчением. Наказания у папы были слишком суровые.  
Отец приблизился к нему с явным намерением продолжить этот разговор. Его строгий и серьезный вид не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
\- А-а-а-а, папа, я в домике! - завопил Гидеон, удирая.  
Ему крепко досталось в тот день.  
Назавтра он остался дома. До вечера он сидел в своей комнате и обиженно дулся - сбежать не позволял антимагический браслет. А за ужином заявил:  
\- Ты испортил мне весь день своим наказанием!  
\- Ты планировал сегодня еще какую-нибудь пакость? - невозмутимо поинтересовался Румпель.  
Сын запустил в него печеньками. Каким же он все-таки был ребенком...  
Отрываясь за день бездействия, на следующую ночь Гидеон пришел домой поздно и в подпитии. И, стараясь не спалиться, попытался дойти до своей комнаты в темноте. Правда, сделать это, шатаясь и натыкаясь на предметы, было весьма затруднительно. С грохотом рухнув на пол, Гидеон громко сматерился.  
В комнате зажегся свет, и Румпель заботливо взял его на руки.  
\- Папа янипянй... - пробормотал Гидеон заплетающимся языком.  
\- Я тебе верю, - улыбнулся отец, целуя его в лоб.  
Уложив сына в постель, он собирался уйти, однако Гидеон притянул его к себе и уткнулся ему в грудь. Румпельштильцхен остался с ним.  
Проснулся он от шикарного минета и спустя пару минут получил фееричный оргазм.  
\- Я же хороший мальчик, ты же меня не накажешь? - спросил сын, заискивающе посмотрев ему в глаза.  
Да уж, он умел просить прощения...  
\- Я не собирался тебя наказывать, сынок, - улыбнулся Румпель, погладив его по голове.  
Гидеон выглядел разочарованным и раздосадованным.  
\- А че я тогда парился!  
Румпельштильцхен только тяжело вздохнул.  
В обед сын, кажется, решил отыграться за утреннюю подставу - подкравшись к отцу, он выплеснул на него зелье, от которого на нем мгновенно исчезла вся одежда.  
\- Ты чего натворил! - возмутился Румпельштильцхен, пытаясь прикрыться.  
\- Я сделал зелье против одежды! - гордо похвастался Гидеон.  
\- Ты что, извращенец?  
\- Да!  
Опробовав опытный образец на отце, Гидеон удалился на улицу - продолжать испытания. Румпельштильцхен устало посмотрел ему вслед и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Чем бы дитя ни тешилось... А, черт... Пусть тешится, оно все равно уже перешло все границы!


End file.
